Silent, Unspoken and Unknown
by FlexibleFish
Summary: Olivia begins to wonder about the events that happened the last two weeks and tries to figure out where her feelings lie. Olivia and Viola OneShot.


**Disclaimer: She's the Man characters were for entertainment purposes in this story only, and they don't belong to me in any way.**

So this short one-shot just came to me as I wondered what would've happened after the story.

* * *

She was staring again; Olivia Lennox was staring at Viola Hastings who had moved to Llyria last week. It was chemistry class and everyone was too busy to notice that the hottest girl in school had been watching the same girl, yet again.

It was funny how you can't really expect a person to be who they are when they never really were themselves in the first place. Her lab partner and current boyfriend, Sebastian Hastings looked up at her through their current experiment and she gave a small yet reassuring smile back, telling him silently he was doing it right. He, in return gave a smile before turning to the project. It was three weeks before that Olivia had first met, or rather bumped into "Sebastian."

She knew right then that she was somehow fascinated by this "boy" - not because that they had the same taste in shoes, but of the way he had presented himself. As days passed, Olivia couldn't help but be infatuated with his unusually cute mannerisms; the way he would stumble over his sentences and try not to take notice of it, raising his voice in various tones to get a point across and strutting around in school in a way slightly more different than the other boys. And as they were both picked as lab partners, Olivia couldn't be more thrilled.

When they were usually together, Olivia found that she could easily relate to "Sebastian" as well as he could understand her; not that she didn't have enough female friends to confide in as it is, but to have a male companion who'd listen to her and give her any advice just like any female would was definitely a diverse experience.

Finally, when the truth was known about Viola Hastings and her twin brother Sebastian to the whole of Llyria, Olivia had to admit she was somewhat vaguely disappointed that Sebastian wasn't really "Sebastian." As sweet as Sebastian really is as a boyfriend, he didn't really have the charm that Viola did. At times, Olivia had to wonder if she would have fallen for Sebastian if she had first bumped into him, those thoughts would then start wander to if she would fall for Viola if she had been herself.

The school bell rang, breaking every train of thoughts and memories from the confused girl. "That's it for today class," Stated the teacher "we will return tomorrow and I shall see your progress so far." then packed her things and left the classroom. Still trying to regain her composure, Olivia packed in a steady silent pace, knowing that whatever she was going to do next was unimportant.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder made Olivia look up, it was only Sebastian smiling down at her. "Hey," he said gently, she knew he noticed her odd behavior in class, didn't everyone by now? "I'm going to meet Mark," she then remembered that Mark was the band's manager. "Don't wait up for me, okay?" he asked. Olivia then smiled and answered, "I won't." They both exchanged smiles and Sebastian bent down and kissed her before giving her a last smile and walking out of the classroom.

Realizing that she was the only one in that classroom, Olivia gathered up the rest of her things and exited the classroom. As she turned around close the door on her way out, she took a step behind and instantly someone had collided into her, making the books in her arms fall down to the floor. Neither of them had fallen down though.

"I'm sorry about that," apologized someone in shock as Olivia quickly bent down to retrieve them. It then occurred to this blonde that that voice sounded all too familiar, and before she could get up, she staring back at Viola Hastings, who was in complete football uniform.

Seeing who it was, Viola broke into a small grin and helped the other girl up before apologizing again. Olivia could only mutter that it wasn't her fault.

Both were left standing in the corridor as a short awkward silence passed the both of them.

"Are you sure you're alright?" asked Viola as the look of concern was etched on in her eyes. Immediately Olivia cried out "No," and upon seeing the other girl raise her eyebrows in slight shock made her think up of a quick plausible excuse. "I mean, does your brother always run off to the band just like that?"

The twin then had to smile as she thought about her brother, "Yeah, sometimes" she then leaned in close as if telling a secret "But don't worry, you might get used to it." Viola then gave a friendly wink and indicated that they walk together. All in all, Olivia thought that her breath wouldn't come back to her after those simple actions, but quickly disposing of that thought, Olivia came beside Viola and they began walking down the hall together.

"So what about you?" asked Olivia as she began to strike up a conversation. Viola turned to her with a questioning look, "I mean how are things going on between you and Duke?" Olivia explained.

"Things are going really well," replied the dark haired girl, "he's become a good kisser, but overall everything's going great." At this both girls had to laugh, but one wasn't laughing just as hard. "Well, that's good." Concluded Olivia after both had completely stopped laughing. Olivia then instinctively hugged the books closer to her as another wave of silence passed over them. Finally seeing the football field ahead of them, Olivia then turned to the girl.

"Oh, I'm not keeping you am I?" she asked worriedly as she stopped in her tracks, making Viola turn to her. The blonde's sudden rambling about it being her fault for wasting the dark haired girl's time was drowned out as Viola reassured her. "Hey, don't worry about it," giving a smile that looked identical to the one that Sebastian had given her before, making Olivia cease words that were forming in her head. "It's not like the team can't play without me, although I am sure they won't have more fans if I wasn't the one out there making them look good." Viola joked.

They both smiled. "At least nothing had happened." Said Viola as she turned her gaze to the field, Olivia then had to vaguely wonder if Viola was talking about the team or something, or rather someone else.

"Hastings," said a deep voice ahead of them. As they both turned to the voice, they saw that it was only Coach Dinklage with his arms crossed. "Centre field, now."

"Catch up with you later." She said turning a glance back at Olivia's way before running onto the field. Olivia then found herself smiling as she turned around and walked back to her room.

----

She was staring again; Viola Hastings was staring at Olivia Lennox, and as Olivia's gaze slowly found Viola's ones, a small smile was passed between them before the other looked away. No one knew what had happened, no one noticed and they didn't need to.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed what i thought could have been possible after the events of the movie. Hit the review button and tell me what you think! Thanks if you did!**

**--F**lexible**F**ish--


End file.
